I've Got Dreams to Remember
by carriemontgomery
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a singer/songwriter who is afraid to leave the small bar where she performs every month. Damon Salvatore is a music producer who will do everything to help her make the big time. Will sparks fly in the process? AU/AH. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is a preview of what the story will be like so I can see how people respond to it. If you like it or not, please let me know so that I can decide to continue or not. **

"No!" I yell for the thousandth time to Katherine.

"Killjoy," she hisses at me, for the thousandth time. But I don't care; she can huff and puff all she wants. I'm never giving in to her.

I'm heading out to Ric's bar as I do on the first weekend of every month. I sing there. It took so long for Aunt Jenna to talk me into singing again and even now, it's only at the local hotspot and only because between her, Katherine, Alaric and Caroline, it became hard to resist.

I used to sing with my mum. About everything. We'd make up stupid jingles for washing the dishes, vacuuming, gardening and then we'd get serious for a while and write songs together. For Kat's 21st birthday, Jeremy's art opening, anything we could think of. After our parents died, I stopped singing. I stopped writing. I stopped playing piano or guitar. I still haven't touched our piano yet actually. Whilst my guitar was a present, the piano was hers and I guess I haven't gotten up the courage to open it up again yet.

Kat is my twin sister although she acts older than even Aunt Jenna sometimes. She's dating this hotshot music guy in the city and always insists on letting him come and see me play. But I shoot her down every time. What would be the point anyway? Even if he thought I was good enough to go professional – I don't know if I could find it in my heart to really do it. So, every month, I settle for playing at Ric's.

Ric is my sort of uncle. Well, he's dating my Aunt Jenna. I live with her and so does he (pretty much) so I see him often enough. I think they first bonded over their alcoholic tendencies. Which considering he owns a bar, have escalated wildly and if nothing else, make for some hilarious family nights. I like them together. Jenna is the happiest I've ever seen her and I think Jeremy likes having a guy around the house again, even if he won't admit it.

Jer will be there tonight, he never misses it. Jenna says it's because I sing like our mother but that's a bit too heartbreaking for me to think about so I say he's just supportive. Katherine makes an appearance once in a while when she's bored but I can always count on Ric & Jenna plus Matt and Caroline. Matt & Care are friends from school. Matt is a busboy at Ric's and Care is my self-employed stylist & hair/makeup team. She's usually pretty good with letting me wear what I want when out with her but as soon as I agreed to go on stage she insisted I let her jazz me up a little. Her words, not mine.

The bar is pretty full tonight when I arrive.

"Oh god what are you wearing?" I hear Care before I see her.

"What you laid out for me?" I question.

"No. That jacket goes with the other top. You know, the one on the left side of your bed? This is all wrong! What will people think of you?"

"I think they'll be focusing more on her voice, Care," Thank god for Matt.

"Whatever. Now, I need a drink."

"And here is yours." Matt holds out a vodka, lime & soda. I take it with a thank you nod before Ric yells at me across the bar to get set up.

Just as I get up on the small stage at the back of the bar I see the door open and in comes Kat. At first, I find it nice that she decided to come and watch me. Before I realise who she's with. Elijah Mikaelson, the hotshot music producer boyfriend I asked her not to bring. I'm so going to kill her. But before I can even open my mouth I see the reason I will not only kill her, but also do it slowly and painfully. Because behind Elijah is probably the only person I won't be able to say no to. His producing executive. Damon Salvatore.

**Thanks! :) **

**Reviews are love. Love is inspiration. Inspiration is you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reviewing/following/favouriting this story. You have no idea how much your support means to me! I hope you like the new chapter. It was written for all of you.**

Manipulative. Calculating. Self-indulgent. Those are probably the words that everyone I know would use to describe my sister Kat. Me? I can see why, especially when she pulls a stunt like this. But I also know a part of her that no one else does. Not even Jeremy. Insecure. Scared. Capable of incredible love. Which is why I could never truly be angry with her for too long. Because I believe she does everything for me out of her twisted sense of love.

After finishing my set, I walk through the applauding crowd to the bar where Matt has another drink already made and sitting, waiting for me.

"I made it a double. Thought you might need it." He knows me so well. Thank god. I made my way over to the booth where Kat had taken up residence with Elijah and Damon.

"Elena. Beautiful set as always," Elijah stands and kisses my hand, "Wouldn't you agree Damon?"

"Definitely was. Lovely to see you again Elena." God I hate the way his voice seems to caress my name.

"Thank you Elijah, Damon. Kat could I talk to you for a moment please?" I bite out through clenched teeth whilst I try to avoid the blue-eyed god staring at me.

"Sure. Be back in a minute darling," she leans over to kiss Elijah before scooting out of the booth. I grab her arm and begin to drag her toward the back stock room; Matt nodding to me on the way past, which means he'll make sure no one follows us. "Ow. You know you can loosen the death grip Leni, I am following no questions asked."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I screech at her once safely inside.

"What am I doing? I'm helping YOU!"

"Me? Really? Enlighten me! How is going ahead and doing something I EXPLICTLY asked you not to helping ME?" Pacing. This is helping. Keep pacing Elena.

"Because I have the guts to do what you won't, Leni! And because I'm sick of you doing nothing to help yourself-"

"What do you mean 'help myself'-" I interrupt.

"I'm not finished," Kat continues. "You have mum's voice. And I know you don't want to hear that, I know you won't listen to Jenna or believe that that's why Jeremy loves your voice so much but it's true. You do. And you're wasting it. God, I WISH I could have mum's voice but I don't, you do. So it's about time you do something about it. Mum always wanted you to and now you have the chance to. Elijah thinks you really have a talent, especially when I showed him some of your songs…"

"YOU WHAT?" I screech.

"What? Oh, come on. I've done much worse over the years, get over it. It's not like I gave him your diary."

"You don't get it. They are pretty much my diaries Kat."

"Okay, whatever. But he said they're good. Would be great with your voice singing them and even better with his company's guidance. Come on, just give it a chance. If for no one else then for mum. You know she always wanted to sing but she fell pregnant with me. I won't let myself be the reason another member of this family didn't get their dream."

"Kat. Remember what she used to tell us? She never once regretted it. Because…"

"We became her new dream," we say in unison.

About 15 paces later… "Ah. Fine. Okay. One meeting, or whatever."

"YES! Okay, I'll let him know. Thank you Leni." We embrace in a warm hug.

"You guys done in here yet? I need to restock the bar sometime soon…" Ric appears around the door.

"Yeah, 2 minutes," Kat replies. "Oh, also, you tell anyone about this sentimental conversation bullcrap and not only will I deny it but your diary really will be given to strangers this time. Got it?"

"Got it." Kat turns to walk out. "Thanks Kat." She nods and leaves.

"All good?" Ric reappears. I nod. "Okay, good. Go have a drink on me."

"Isn't it always on you?" I joke. He throws a dishtowel at me that I dodge and leave giggling. As I head back to the bar, Kat waves on her way out the door with Elijah.

"All done yelling?" Matt asks.

"Yeah, sorry were we too loud?"

"Nah, it's all good. Another vodka?"

"Double, on me," comes a velvety voice from my right. Matt looks at me for confirmation and I nod. "And a bourbon. On the rocks. Double also. Tonight's a cause for celebration. Elena Gilbert has finally agreed to share her voice with the world."

"Coming right up." Matt replies.

"You going to look at me anytime soon?" he asks.

"As soon as I get my drink." Matt returns soon after and I drink half of it without blinking. He begins on the second one for good measure.

"Now?" I reluctantly turn to look into the baby blues of the one and only Damon Salvatore. "Well, there she is." And I melt. Again. Shit.

"Here I am." Drink. "How have you been Damon?" Drink.

"She talks. How wonderful. I'm Good. Even better now I know you'll be coming to work with us." Drink. "Although, it was inevitable." Drink. Where's Matt with my next one?

"Was it now?" I ask, snarkily.

"Obviously. Between Elijah's obsession with your music, Kat's manipulative nature and my good looks, you really never did stand a chance." Double drink.

"Pretty presumptuous of you to say that your looks would have anything to do with it." Drink. Stay strong Elena.

"Oh. I know they do. I mean, besides the fact that it helps in most situations, the first time we met it was pretty obvious how in love with me you are." Drink. Drink. Drink. Okay, nope. Not helping. 

_"I don't know Kat. They all look good to me."_

_"Umm, duh. They're on me. Of course they all look good. Which one looks the BEST? I have to impress this guy!" Cue eye roll. "Elena! Will you please look up from that stupid book of yours for 5 seconds and help me pick a dress!"_

_"Okay, okay, sorry. Ummm.. the red one." There. Done. _

_"Really? Cause I though the black one was best." UHH. _

_"Then why did you ask me Katherine?" Then, downstairs the doorbell rang._

_"Oh my god. It's him. And I'm no where near ready!" Cue second eye roll. "Can you go answer the door and distract for a while until I'm ready? Please Leni, please?" Of course, I will. Because Kat won't let me say no. "Thanks, you're the best!" _

_I head downstairs to ward off another guy for another 10 minutes. There's always a new one. Every week. Some poor unsuspecting guy she will date for 3 weeks maximum. I usually just let them hang out in the lounge with Jeremy. Play video games or something. It's not like they're usually worth getting to know. Too many to get to know. I open the door to get a look at the next unsuspecting sucker. _

_"Holy shit." _

_"Hello to you too." Damon Salvatore is at my door. Damon freaking Salvatore is at my door. Oh god. And I just swore at him. Nice, Elena, really nice. "Are you going to invite me in?" Oh, we're still standing in the doorway. Nice one Gilbert. I extend my arm to show him in. "You must be Kat's sister, Elena is it?" I cannot believe Damon Salvatore is here. He's only the world's greatest music producer alive today. Oh shit, have I said anything yet? Considering he's staring at me with that incredibly sexy smirk on his face, I'll assume not. Okay, words - form some Elena. I open my mouth, and just as I do Kat comes waltzing down the stairs. _

_"Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's go!"_

_"Great meeting you Elena," he says as he walks out the door._

So, Damon Salvatore lasted about as long as I originally gave him, about 2 days short of 3 weeks but through him my sister met Elijah and they've been together now about 4 months. At least something good came out of that night. But if I'm going to work with Damon, I'm going to be the girl I wish I was the night I met him. Here goes nothing. Drink. Breathe.

"Okay, snarky. Let's get one thing straight, yes, you are one of the most talked about and influential music producers out there and yes, your voice, pretty amazing but I'm not some groupie whose going to fall at your feet every time you look at me. So, no more taunting of that night, I was caught of guard and that was all. Had absolutely nothing to do with you, or the way you look." Lie. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you when I come for a meeting with Elijah. Until then, have a great rest of your night Damon." Scull rest of drink.

I can tell by Damon's eyes that he wasn't expecting that but no time for responses. I grab my guitar as Alaric hands it to me from behind the bar and walk out with my head held high and my hips swinging, just slightly, cause, well you know. 

**Thanks! :)**

**Reviews are love. Love is inspiration. Inspiration is you!**


End file.
